Currently, Explosive Ordinance Disposal (EOD) and similar remote vehicle applications involve time-consuming and complex maneuvers that require the operator to expend significant cognitive attention in commanding and controlling the remote vehicle. In addition to controlling the remote vehicle, the operator has to consider the surroundings of the remote vehicle down range. This attention overload can leave the operator dangerously unaware of events in his own immediate environment.
Further, the operator is required to control every motion of the remote vehicle using limited sensory information and situational awareness, primarily provided by one or more video streams from independent monocular cameras. This required level of detailed control, coupled with a lack of situational awareness, can result in increased mission execution time. Increased mission execution time can cause increased time on target in areas of elevated risk to the operator and any supporting personnel.